A non-volatile semiconductor memory device includes a sense amplifier circuit to sense data read from a memory cell to a bit line. Since there is demand for high-speed sense amplifier circuit, a gate insulating film of the sense amplifier circuit is getting thinner. Meanwhile, a high voltage is applied to the memory cell during writing and erasing data. In view of this, a bit line coupling transistor is disposed between the memory cell and the sense amplifier circuit such that a high voltage applied to the memory cell is not applied to the sense amplifier circuit.